


It's Always A Good Morning If You're Here

by centreoftheselights



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blushing, Breakfast, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Minor Insecurity, Pancakes, Romance, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Sleepovers, Sweaters, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, non-sexual relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 20:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20552492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centreoftheselights/pseuds/centreoftheselights
Summary: “I can’t get over how a few months ago I wanted to learn your name and now you’re having breakfast with me in my sweater.”





	It's Always A Good Morning If You're Here

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by [@notveryglittery](https://notveryglittery.tumblr.com/) on my Tumblr [@potestessemagishomosexualitatis](https://potestessemagishomosexualitatis.tumblr.com/).

Breakfast was nearly ready. Patton hummed to himself as he flipped a pancake, catching it neatly back in the pan with a sizzle.

“You made breakfast.”

“Virgil!” Patton beamed at the sound of his boyfriend’s voice, even if he couldn’t turn around without burning the pancake. “Did you sleep well, pumpkin?”

“Yeah. I slept fine.”

Patton eased the pancake onto the stack with the rest, and spun around and – oh.

Virgil was sat at the kitchen table, looking a little smaller and softer without his usual makeup, his hair still ruffled from sleep. And he was wearing – instead of his usual black and purple – one of Patton’s sweaters, a Christmas present he had knitted himself a couple of years ago. It was sky-blue, with a trail of pink pawprints across the chest. And of course, since Patton was several inches taller than Virgil, the sweater was overlarge on him, the sleeves hanging down over his hands.

Patton stopped in his tracks, staring for a few moments. Virgil caught the expression, and bit his lip.

“I hope it’s okay that I borrowed your sweater,” he said. “I was cold when I got out of bed –”

“Oh my goodness gracious, you look adorable!” Patton exclaimed. “Oh, give me a moment, I have to hug you right now –”

He put the pancakes down on the table, and rushed over to wrap his arms around Virgil. Virgil’s head nestled comfortably against his chest, and Patton’s heart felt so full of happiness he might burst from it.

Then his stomach let out a loud gurgle, and they both laughed.

“Okay, time to eat,” Patton declared, sitting down. “Do you want syrup, Nutella, bananas, or blueberries?”

“You didn’t have to do all this,” Virgil insisted.

“I wanted to celebrate! It’s not every day that you get to wake up with your cutie-pie boyfriend for the first time.”

Virgil shifted uncomfortably, and reached for the syrup without replying. Patton could tell something was wrong, but he didn’t want to ask outright. Virgil didn’t find it as easy as he did to talk about feelings, and he sometimes got defensive if Patton pushed too hard. They were both trying to work on that.

So Patton decided to go for a different approach, and be honest about his own feelings.

“You know, I can’t get over this,” he said. “A few months ago I wanted to learn your name, and now you’re having breakfast with me in my sweater.”

Virgil was quiet for a moment. Then, very quietly, he asked: “Do you regret it?”

“What?” Patton was so taken aback he nearly dropped his fork. “Of course not, pumpkin. I’ve never been happier.”

Virgil drummed his fingers on the table for a moment.

“Look,” he said suddenly. “I know this isn’t what most people want when it comes to staying the night –”

Suddenly, Patton understood. He reached out a hand across the table, and Virgil fell silent. After a moment, he took it, squeezing tight.

"I don’t mind that you don’t want to have sex with me,” Patton repeated, just as he would keep repeating it as often as Virgil needed him to. “I don’t mind waiting until you’re ready, and I don’t mind if you’re never ready. Kisses and hugs and holding you close are wonderful, but I don’t _need _any of them, so long as you’re spending time with me.”

Virgil nodded, but he still didn’t look convinced.

“Do you remember the day we first met?” Patton asked. “I saw you at that coffeeshop, and I thought – now, that man has a lovely face.”

“Pat, you think that about everyone,” Virgil protested.

“Exactly!” Patton grinned. “But then you picked up my drink by mistake, and I went over and said ‘Hi, I’m Patton’ and you said –”

Virgil sighed heavily.

“Hi Patton, I’m anxious.”

“Uh-huh! And I fell head-over-heels in love with you.”

“Cause I made a dad joke?”

“Cause you made a dad joke,” Patton agreed softly. “Cause you’re smart and funny and protective and brave _and _adorable. And I feel so lucky that you agreed to sleep with me last night – even though all we did was sleep.”

Virgil was blushing, his face bright pink from the compliments. He held up his hands, hiding his cheeks behind sweater-paws.

“Pat!”

“I love you, rain cloud.”

Virgil rolled his eyes. “Love you too, sunshine.”

“Now, how about a movie marathon morning? We could stay in our PJs.”

Virgil mumbled something, too quiet for Patton to hear.

“What was that?”

“… I said, can we cuddle some more?”

Patton clapped his hands. “Yes! Of course we can, pumpkin.”

“… Good.”

Virgil’s face was bright red now. But he was smiling, and so Patton considered that a win.


End file.
